A Marriage of Convenience
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Draco Malfoy is forced to propose marriage to Harry Potter because his parents want him to marry a good pureblood and not a blood traitor. But what happens when he goes against their wishes and proposes to not just Harry but his lover Charlie Weasley as well? Will this end well for Draco and his partners? Or will this just be a marriage of convenience for all involved?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Magic Kingdom, and Herbology Hangout on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Magic Kingdom I wrote for Take a walk down Main Street USA's Uptown Jewelers's event prompt of a proposal. For Herbology Hangout I wrote for the Trope of Arranged Marriage and the pairing of Harry/Draco/Charlie. Warning for out of characterness in this chapter. Word count without Author's Note is 1,211 words. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of A Marriage of Convenience. **

"Draco," his father called from the doorway of Draco Malfoy's room waking the younger blonde man up from a sound sleep, "your mother and I would like a word with you in the parlor." Without waiting to see if Draco moved let alone responded to what was said Lucius Malfoy swept away from the room.

Draco sighed as he rolled out of bed. Having snuck into the house around three in the morning after a tryst with his lover Charlie Weasley Draco was more than exhausted to say the least. He didn't want to have to deal with whatever drama his parents were going to bring up. Putting on the outfit his parents had picked out for him the night before Draco made his way downstairs.

His parents had controlled his entire life and he couldn't help but wonder when they'd try and force some of that control over his love life. Not that they hadn't tried to when he was younger. Those years they'd forced him to date Pansy Parkinson were murder to him. He hadn't found himself attracted to the dark haired girl at all. But it was at this point that he found out his sexual orientation.

He'd had his first kiss with another boy during his fourth year. Blaise Zabini had gotten toasted at the Yule Ball and caught him underneath the mistletoe that was hanging in the Great Hall. He acted like he didn't like the kiss because that was what was expected of him. He had been dating Pansy at that time. Pansy had been his date to the Yule Ball by order of his parents. But something in him awoke that night. He found the kiss rather enjoyable. But it wasn't until he met Charlie Weasley that same year that he found someone that he was actually attracted to in that sort of way.

As he thought of lover and the way the man made him feel he steeled himself for what his parents wanted to talk to him about. More than likely about marriage. Blaise Zabini had just Daphne Greengrass even though he was desperately in love with Theo Nott and his parents had begun pestering him about when he was getting married too.

"There he is," cooed Narcissa walking over and hugging him like she hadn't seen him in years instead of just last night. "Do you want some tea before we begin our little conversation?"

Draco shook his head just wanting to get this over and done with. If he knew the bomb that they were going to drop on him he'd have not walked into the room. But then again he'd also have probably thought they were joking with him too.

"Alright then, darling," Narcissa took her seat beside Lucius on the love seat in the parlor. "Sit down, sweetheart." She motioned him to the chair that was usually his.

Sitting down Draco watched the two of them. His father looked like he was trying to keep a bout of anger at bay but his mother seemed overjoyed about something. "What did you want to discuss, father, mother?" he asked warily.

"We know," Lucius said sounding like he wished he didn't know what he knew, "about your sexual orientation."

Narcissa elbowed Lucius none to gently in the ribs and gave him a pointed look. "Lucius," she hissed at him before nodding towards Draco pointedly, "he our son." She turned to Draco with a smile on her face that didn't quite reach her eyes. "We're very happy that you are being true to yourself Draco. Aren't we Lucius?"

"Of course we are," Lucius said. "But we will not have any child of our end up with a blood traitor like the Weasley boy you are dating." He held up a hand as Draco started to argue with about the was being said. "Your mother and I won't see you married to anyone other a pureblood. Whether they be male or female. So we've arranged for you to marry The Boy Who Lived. Come in, Mr. Potter."

For Harry's part he had the dignity to look like this was the last place he wanted to be. Which in all reality it probably was the last place he wanted to be. Draco remembered when was almost forced to reveal to the Death Eater that Harry was here. He could still hear his Aunt Bellatrix torturing Hermione Granger.

"Go on," Lucius told Draco putting an engagement ring in his son's hand, "propose to your future husband."

Draco gulped looked frantically at his teary eyed mother and then at Harry, who was looking anywhere but at him. Taking the ring and falling upon the sword that his father had placed in front of him he went down on one knee in front of Harry Potter. Looking into the emerald green eyes of the man in front of him and wishing that they were the caring hazel eyes of his lover Draco did as he was told.

"Harry Potter, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" he asked holding out the ring towards Harry.

Harry nodded his agreement. Whether it was forced or not Draco couldn't tell as he slipped the engagement ring onto Harry's long slender finger wishing it was Charlie he was proposing to.

The awkwardness went on as Narcissa insisted on starting the wedding planning right then and there. She had obviously been hoping and praying that her son would get married. She'd put together a whole book of wedding items which she proceeded to thrust into Harry's arms and pull the man into a chair nearby her.

##########################################################################################

Narcissa had detained both Harry and Draco for hours on end before Lucius had finally told her that they could continue some other time. After walking Harry to the door Draco decided he couldn't go back and sit in the same room with his parents. Not after all that was just thrust upon him. He had to go and see Charlie. He owed him at least some explanation of what was going on. But when apparated outside of the Burrow he was confront by his angry lover.

"What is deal with your engagement to Harry?" he asked folding his arms over his chest.

"Charlie it's not exactly..."

"Not exactly what?"

"It wasn't exactly my idea. My parents arranged for this whole thing to happen. They made me propose to Harry Potter in my parlor in front of them. I didn't have a choice." He sighed pulling out a second engagement ring. "But I would love it if you made me the happiest man in the world and became my husband too. Will you marry me, Charlie?"

Charlie gulped down the lump that formed in his throat as he nodded. "Of course," he said in a near whisper. "I will marry you."

"And me too?" came the voice of Harry taking both Draco and Charlie by surprise.

"And you too."

Little did they know that they were being watched from the window of the Burrow by Ginny Weasley and her paparazzi boyfriend Colin Creevy. The click little snap snap snap of Colin's camera sounding as he took pictures of the little private moment that was taking place down in the yard below.

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of A Marriage of Convenience. **


End file.
